


éternel

by MilaniMelania



Series: Spidey-pool, the beginning [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaniMelania/pseuds/MilaniMelania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Jane finds much more about Peter than she bargained for while Wade makes a few confessions to him. Carnage makes a return appearance leaving the duo to complete the fight that the alien began...</p>
            </blockquote>





	éternel

Days after the Carnage attack Peter walks back to his apartment and unlocks the door he notices Mary Jane’s bag sitting on his table. He quietly walks in and closes the door behind him.

“Mj?” Peter announces as he walks into his bedroom, he finds Mary Jane standing quietly in front of his closet door. She slowly turns to him as tears stream down her face, Peter races over to her.

“Mary Jane what’s wrong?!” Peter exclaims

She holds up his tattered and bloody Spiderman costume from the Carnage fight.

“Is this what you’ve been doing Pete? Are you this Spider--- guy?” Mj questions

Peter is frozen in his tracks and completely confused about what he should say.

“…N-No what? Remember you wanted me to get a replica costume?”

“This has blood on it Peter!” Mary Jane says as she shows him the slashes in the costume from the vicious fight. Mj reaches over to lift Peter’s shirt she notices the bruises and cuts across his chest.

“It’s you…isn’t it?”

“I just wanted to protect you Mary Jane…I kept this from you to keep you out of danger. If anyone EVER found out I was Spiderman they would hurt you and Aunt May…I’m sorry.”

Peter looks down awaiting her response, Mj drops the costume and rushes to embrace Peter. Surprised he wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close, she looks up and kisses his lips. He looks into her green eyes and begins to feel the guilt from all of the time he has spent with Wade in parallel to his relationship with MJ.

“What’s wrong? Peter I don’t care about this, I’m just glad you’re ok…everything makes sense now. Why you were late all the time, where you would go at night. I’m happy you haven’t been killed Pete!” Mj says as she brushes Peter’s cheek

He softly pushes her back and grabs his costume, “…I would never forgive myself in anything ever happened to you Mj. What if one day I can’t save you?”

“But you’re a hero Pete, you’re my hero. I know you would never let that happen.”

Peter feels his heart drop because he instantly thinks about Gwen and Uncle Ben, he holds back tears looking into Mj’s emerald green eyes.

“One day…it could happen. I need to think Mary Jane…”

Peter turns and rushes out of the front door, she attempts to chase him but by the time Mary Jane reaches the hallway he is gone. Peter runs down the stairwell and out of his apartment building until he feels he cannot run anymore. Peter stops in a dank alley and catches his breath, he can’t believe she has gone through his things but more so that MJ now knows who he truly is.

 

Elsewhere…

Deadpool sits in a dimly lit room at a circular table surrounded by cheering men, the room is filled with smoke and musk. In full costume he grabs a revolver, spins the barrel, slams it closed and holds it to his temple. Deadpool smirks at the unassuming man with glasses across the table from him and pulls the trigger. *BOOM* a single bullet makes a path through Deadpool’s skull, brain and out of the other side. His hand holding the gun drops and his head slams face down onto the meager round table. The crowd roars holding up bet money exchanging with one another. The man across from him sits with a smug confidence having known he just won another game of Russian Roulette. A few men walk over to grab Deadpool’s corpse to drag him away and make space for the next game. As they begin to lift his arms Deadpool sits up and shakes his head. Everyone seems to let out roars of shock and fear at the merc raising up after shooting himself in the head.

“WHAT IS THIS!?” The other player exclaims

“It’s your turn is what it is” Deadpool says

“BUT YOU DIED!” the man replies

“Eh, the bullet went off but I’m sitting right here talking to you now aren’t I…your turn slick.” Deadpool says with a cocky tone. The judge of the match looks on in awe as he slowly grabs another bullet and places it into the barrel.

“However this is possible…the man in red is alive, so it’s rightfully your turn” The judge says to the man while handing him the gun.

“It’s Deadpool ref” Deadpool says in a smug tone

The man slowly grabs the gun, spins the barrel and holds it up to his head, his index finger trembles as he begins the squeeze the trigger. The man frighteningly stares into Deadpool’s eyes then suddenly drops the revolver and flips the table. He gets up in an attempt to run, Deadpool quickly stands up and stops his foot onto the table sending the revolver flying into the air as he rapidly grabs it, aims and pulls the trigger. Deadpool shoots the man in the back of his head who drops dead.

“You lose.” Deadpool says with a humored tone, he turns towards the judge and snatches the wad of cash in his hands. He begins to walk through the cowering crowd of men who begin to willingly part a path for Deadpool to walk through.

“It’s been fun, see you guys next game!” Deadpool says with joy as he walks up the creaky wooden stairs. He walks outside of the abandoned looking building and begins to make a call.

“I made your mark so when do I get paid?” Deadpool carries on with his conversation as he begins walking past the alley where he thinks he sees Spiderman.

“Yea, ok great I gotta go!” Deadpool says as he promptly hangs up the phone.

“Hey, Spidey?” Deadpool questions as he begins to walk into the alley, Spiderman is sitting on top of a closed dumpster without his mask as he looks over at the mercenary.

“Hey baby, you probably shouldn’t be hanging out in this getup without your mask…I mean I enjoy looking at you…I just don’t think you wanna get caught up” Deadpool says in a humorous tone. Deadpool gives a confused look as he walks closer to the silent Spiderman.

“What’s wrong? I was just jokin Petey” Deadpool says in a concerned tone, Spiderman pulls him in close for an abrupt hug.

“She knows Wade…” Spidey says quietly

“Who!?”

“She knows I’m Spiderman…”

“Oh…her…let’s talk about this maybe somewhere private?” Deadpool replies as he puts one arm around the Spiderman’s shoulder.

“I know you fight crime and all but you probably shouldn’t be hanging out on this side of town baby…this area is more of Deadpool thing. I don’t wanna have to kill someone for you...then again…” Deadpool says carrying on as he walks with Peter who puts on his mask before they leave the alley.

The couple reach Wade’s apartment soon after the unexpected meet up, Peter explains the entire situation as Wade makes some very strong margaritas. He walks over and hands Peter a glass who sits on the couch with his costume on and mask removed. Wade sits down next to Pete and drinks from the pitcher. 

“So…what are you gonna do now?” Wade asks

Peter downs the glass without paying attention to how strong it is and looks over at Wade

“What can I do besides try to protect her? Have you ever had anyone know who you really are?” Peter asks

“I mean, yea…lots of people actually, heh…pretty much every girl I dated knew I was Deadpool, because I’ve typically met them as Deadpool. Them caring about what’s under the mask is a different story….but honestly Pete you can’t spend your life feeling guilty about the people you couldn’t save. I don’t feel one way or the other about this girl but you obviously do, and I care about you especially when you’re hurting. Don’t guilt yourself for bad shit that happens to some people because it may just happen whether you’re there to save them or not. We aren’t normal as everyone else and we never will be, so stop trying to have a normal life babe. Caring too much might just kill you one day…”

Peter glances down at his empty glass after listening to the merc, some of what Wade had to say hurt but he knew deep down it was true. Maybe it was just best to let Mj go and live a normal life out of danger and away from him. But part of him also hated losing control.

“Am I selfish?” Peter asks perplexed

“Yea, but we all are. Maybe you just wanna chase and still hold a small piece of what used to be your life. You love this normal girl who seems to do something to you but you also still come and see me. I don’t really give a damn but I’m sure she would if she knew you were off fucking some dude in a spandex suit” Deadpool replies as he pours more margarita into Peters glass from the pitcher.

“I love you Pete, but I can’t fix your life for you baby” Wade concludes while drinking from the pitcher.

“What do you mean you “don’t give a damn” you got all jealous before” Peter exclaims

“I was, but then I realized it wouldn’t take you long to understand people like us will never have a normal life…you’re mine whether you want it or not Pete”

Peter burps after drinking his second glass and leans his head on Wade’s shoulder. “I feel like an asshole.” Peter says in a downtrodden tone. Wade lightly chuckles while drinking out of the pitcher of margaritas. The moon sits highly in the sky as the two super-humans sit quietly on Wade’s couch.

 

The following day Peter makes it back to his apartment he quickly realizes that Mary Jane is gone. He hops into the shower after removing his costume. The steaming water cascades down Peter’s body, he stands with his head under the water contemplating all of the series of events in his life ever since he met the merc. Peter was somewhat annoyed but he knew that everything Wade said the previous night was true. Peter did truly love being with and around Deadpool, he closes his eyes and begins to fantasize Wade in the shower with him. Peter holds one hand on the tiles of the shower while he grazes his other hand along his engorged penis. Thinking about Wade easily arouses Peter, he imagines Deadpool stepping into the shower behind him and kissing his neck as he gently washes Peter’s back.

“Why am I wearing my entire costume in the shower with you?” Deadpool asks

“I dunno…it’s a fantasy! Your costume is sexy, it’s just how I usually picture you” Peter replies abruptly

“You know we could just do this for real right?”

“Shut up” Pete says angrily

“Whatever, this is your thing” Deadpool shrugs and proceeds to wrap his arms around Peter’s waist, the merc bites Peter’s ear from behind while pulling out his own dick. Deadpool pushes Pete’s feet apart with his boot and proceeds to bend him over. Peter grips the rim of the tub as Deadpool prepares to enter him from behind. The glistening water droplets spill from the shower head and delicately splash on the two men’s bodies. Deadpool grips Peter’s hair in his hand and pulls his head back while gripping Pete’s ass with the other. Deadpool thrusts into Peter’s slippery entrance while Peter screams his name. Deadpool let’s go of Peter’s hair and moves his hand to clutch Peter’s shoulder pulling him harder onto his own thick penis, Deadpool moves his hips faster and faster while throwing his head back.

“HNGH, I’m coming baby!” Deadpool says

*RING-RING-RING*

Peter snaps out of his fantasy and realizes he’s still in the shower alone, he shakes his head and hears his phone ringing. Pete turns off the water and steps out of the shower while grabbing a towel. He grabs his phone sitting on the bed and answers.

“PARKER WHERE ARE YOU!?” J. Jonah Jameson screams

“I’m at home Mr. Jameson” Peter replies

“GET DOWNTOWN RIGHT NOW, THAT WEIRDO IN THE RED AND BLACK COSTUME IS STARTING A RUCUS! HURRY UP IN CASE SPIDERMAN COMES! I DON’T WANT TO MISS THIS SCOOP!”J.J. says

“Wait, what? (sigh) I’m on my way!” Peter answers before hanging up

Peter grabs his Spiderman costume and rushes to see what Deadpool is doing and why he is causing problems. Peter rushes out of his place and swings along buildings until he finally reaches Dp. Spiderman sees the merc pushing a giant veiled object into the street as a crowd of citizens watching begins to grow.

“What are you doing!?” Spiderman asks while grabbing Deadpool’s arm

“Hey Spidey! I found that red blob Carnage and CLEARLY the “S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t doing their job.” Deadpool replies

“This better not be a canon or something Wade” Spiderman says quietly to the mercenary

“(snort) You know I like boomy things” Deadpool replies with a wink

“You can’t just---” Peter utters before being cut off by the thud of Carnage reaching the ground, both men turn towards the symbiote creature.

“Hey you creepy son of a bitch I got somethin’ for ya!” Deadpool says while drawing his swords and charging at the monster. Carnage holds both arms out shooting his stringy tendrils at the mercenary. Deadpool leaps into the air and slices through them, he dives down towards Carnage swords first. Deadpool jabs his weapons into the creature’s shoulders pinning him to the ground. The crowd of onlookers gasp in awe and cheer while watching the fight. Mary Jane pushes her way through the crowd and makes it to the front. She sees Spiderman from behind spectating the brawl and can’t help but worry for his safety.

“Pete…” Mj whispers quietly to herself

Carnage wraps his tendrils around the swords and kicks Deadpool off of him with both feet, he flies through the air backwards toward Spiderman who shoots a web to suspend him from a light-post to avoid getting hurt. The crowd cheers on Spiderman as Carnage stands up enraged from being stabbed he pulls the swords out of his arms and breaks them both in half.

“HEY! THOSE WERE COLLECTABLES!” Deadpool screams while dangling from the pole.

Carnage flings the damaged swords and begins to stomp toward Spiderman who stands in front of the crowd preparing himself for a fight. Deadpool quickly cuts himself down from the light-post and snatches the cover off the item he wheeled in earlier revealing a giant gong. Deadpool pulls out the striker and begins to whistle at Carnage like he’s calling a dog while waving the gong mallet. Both Spiderman and Carnage turn to see the mercenary.

“Here boy! Take this you slimey bastard!” Deadpool yells as he strikes the gong as hard as he can. Carnage shrieks as he covers his ears, Spiderman shoots carnage with webs to encase him while Deadpool repeatedly strikes the gong. Spiderman swings the encased Carnage and slams him onto the huge instrument attaching him to it with more webs, the crowd cheers on Spiderman. Mary Jane looks on realizing how heroic Peter really is. Deadpool walks around to look at Carnage then smirks while letting out a sinister chuckle.

“Oh ho ho…I’m gonna enjoy this…” Deadpool says to Carnage while rearing back like a baseball player holding a bat. Deadpool hits the gong with all of his force, the alien screams from the pain of sound. Deadpool sees a police officer standing on the sidelines trying to control the crowd, he walks over and snatches the man’s megaphone. He happily skips over to Carnage, and holds up the megaphone.

“ARE YOU HAVING FUN YET!?!?” Deadpool screams into the megaphone while standing next to Carnage’s ear. Spiderman shoots a web over the creature’s head once DP is done having his fun, he looks over to Deadpool who winks at him. S.H.I.E.L.D. vans and helicopters begin to swarm in releasing agents to recapture the alien creature from terrorizing the city while also clearing out the spectating crowd. Spiderman turns and notices Deadpool is gone, he runs off into a side street looking for the merc. Deadpool whistles to get Spidey’s attention, he quickly walks into the alleyway where Deadpool gingerly sits.

“Why’d you leave?” Peter says catching his breath

“Eh, me getting along with the shield guys is pretty hit or miss…you should have stayed though, you’re the hero” Deadpool replies with a smirk

“No, that was all you…I didn’t know what the hell you had planned (sigh) you’re crazy.”

“And that’s a surprise?” Deadpool questions

“Who even finds a giant gong!?” Peter asks

Deadpool points at himself, Peter begins to laugh as Deadpool grabs him by the front of his costume pulling the Spiderman closer.

“I like it when you laugh…I wish I could make you do that all the time” Deadpool utters

Peter looks up at Deadpool and removes his own mask

“I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you Wade, really since we met I’ve kind of been a jerk to you”

“Kind of?” Wade replies

Peter smiles and looks down, Deadpool lifts the base of his mask and lifts Peter’s chin with is hand.

“Honestly…I’m sorry” Peter says

“shut up and come-ere” Wade replies as he embraces Peter with his big strong arms. Peter feels himself fade away into Wade’s body. Deadpool places his hand on the back of Peter’s head and pulls him in for a kiss. They both feel as if their lips touch for what seems like an eternity and yet neither man would want this kiss to last any shorter than that. They release each other’s lips and peer into the other’s eyes, Deadpool smiles softly at his love and pulls him in to kiss Peter’s forehead.

“I’m yours Wade, sincerely…” Peter affirms while looking up at Deadpool with his big brown eyes. Wade forms a gentle smile skimming Peter’s cheek with his thumb.

“It’s you and me baby” Wade responds tenderly


End file.
